Enamorándose del enemigo
by dreamscometrue22
Summary: Austin es el jugador estrella de un equipo de futbol. Ally, la capitana de las porristas del equipo contrario y novia del tipo que Austin odia. Una noche, Ally termina en el departamento de Austin y tienen relaciones. La mañana siguiente, deciden olvidarse de aquello y no decírselo a nadie. Pero cuando vuelven a encontrarse, los sentimientos crecen, y ya nada es fácil de olvidar.
1. La porrista

**Punto de vista de Austin.**

Me levanté el sábado por la mañana y lo primero que hice fue tomar una ducha. Era un gran día, se supone. Era el día que todos habían esperado por tanto tiempo.

Ese sábado se llevaba a cabo el partido de futbol americano más importante de toda la temporada. La secundaria Scrooble, a la que yo concurro, jugaba por el trofeo contra el equipo de la Secundaria Sur, nuestra rival hace tantos años. Yo era el jugador estrella en mi equipo, según todos. Y no es como que yo lo fuera a negar, pues anoto en todos los partidos, y soy siempre el que arma y salva las jugadas. Pero este partido sería sumamente difícil, no solo porque el equipo contrario sea muy fuerte, sino porque además de eso, su jugador estrella que todas las chicas aman, Cameron, jugaba. Él era el chico perfecto según todos: el perfecto deportista, perfecto con las chicas, perfecto con sus calificaciones, millonario, etc.

De todas maneras, tenía que vencerlo. Nosotros, venceríamos a su equipo, no habría duda.

Llené mi bolso de deporte con las cosas que necesitaría y salí de mi departamento. Sí, vivía solo. Completamente solo desde hace dos años. Mis padres habían decidido viajar a Ámsterdam por cuestiones de trabajo, pero quise quedarme aquí para no tener que abandonar el futbol, al que yo amaba. No tenía novia, así que tampoco preocupaciones. Podía hacer todo lo que quería sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. Pero en las noches en que no salía con mis amigos y me quedaba solo en casa… la soledad pesaba bastante.

Llegué al estadio y me encontré con Dez. Mi mejor amigo, también jugaba en el equipo. Era algo torpe, pero no perdía el toque. Elliot y Dallas estaba colocándose sus zapatillas en el vestidor cuando entré junto a Dez.

''¿Listo para jugar, Moon?'' me dijo Dallas.

''Como siempre'' dije sonriendo.

''Venceremos a ese tal Cameron, no lo dudes'' me dijo Dez y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

Entraron todos los demás jugadores de nuestro equipo y cuando estábamos listos para salir al campo, Jamie nuestro entrenador llegó y nos dio la mano a cada uno. Era una cábala para nuestra buena suerte.

''¡Vamos a derrotarlos!'' nos dijo ''Prepárate, capitán'' dijo mirándome y se dio la vuelta para salir delos vestidores mientras nosotros lo seguíamos.

Siendo las dos de la tarde, el sol brillaba radiante sobre el verde césped del campo de futbol. Las gradas estaban repletas. Los jugadores del equipo contrario se estaban concentrando en el otro extremo del campo. Nuestras porristas, vestidas de rojo al igual que nosotros, estaban saltando y girando. Pero algo más me llamó mucho la atención. En el grupo de porristas. Del otro equipo.

Una chica morena, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura casi completamente lacio, aparentemente la capitana del grupo les estaba recordando la coreografía.

Llevaba un pompón amarillo en cada mano. Su uniforme era amarillo con letras azules, al igual que el logo de la Secundaria del Sur. No era muy alta, pero muy bonita. Y sexy. Tenía un top apretado que no llegaba a tapar su ombligo, y una pollera con tablas amarilla bastante corta. Movía las caderas con mucho estilo, y era realmente ardiente. Estaba como a cincuenta metros de mí, pero aun así distinguí sus labios pintados de rojo. Sobresalía entre todas las…

''AUSTIN!'' Me gritó Jamie y volví mi mirada hacia él.

''¿Estás encandilado por el sol o algo así?'' me preguntó

''Lo siento'' dije ''Estoy listo''

''Muy bien. Ahora, a jugar''

Él se dirigió detrás de la línea límite del campo de juego y nosotros nos pusimos en posición. Los de la Secundaria del Sur tambipen se colocaron en sus lugares. Pude ver a Cameron sonriendo y enviándole un beso a la distancia a alguien. Seguí su mirada con la mía y mis ojos cayeron en la chica de labios rojos. Ella tenía una mano apoyada en su cadera y con la otra lo saludaba. Espera… ¿Por qué Cameron le está enviando besos a mi chica? Bueno… técnicamente no es mi chica ya que la observé solo por unos segundos y ni siquiera sé su nombre, y claramente juega para nuestros enemigos y…

''¡Austin!'' Dez gritó a unos metros de mí.

El silbato sonó y el juego comenzó.

Tuvimos nuestras oportunidades, creamos nuestras jugadas y anoté varias veces. El problema, es que Cameron también lo hizo. Cuando un jugador se lesionaba, u ocurría algún cambio y el partido paraba por un minuto, yo aprovechaba para ver a la linda porrista. Claramente dirigía a las demás. Y se movía tan sexy. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara el partido íbamos empatados.

Hicimos todo para ganar, pero ellos sabían exactamente nuestros movimientos. Y viceversa. Cameron anotó cuando faltaba un minuto y íbamos un punto perdiendo. Pero cuando faltaban diez segundos, yo anoté también. Por lo tanto, el partido terminó empatado.

El idiota de Cameron me lanzó una mirada asesina, la cual respondí de la misma manera. Luego, se acercó hacia la chica de labios rojos y la besó ferozmente. Le colocó una mano en el torso, y creo que si la subía un poco más estaría prácticamente estrujándole un pecho.

De cualquier manera. Todos mis compañeros estaban regresando al vestidor y yo no dejaba de mirar a esa chica.

''Austin'' me dije a mi mismo en voz baja ''Deja de mirarla. Sólo es una chica bonita. Tiene novio. Y lo más importante, es porrista del equipo contrario''

Regresé al vestidor y me reencontré con mis amigos, y por fin pude dejar de pensar aunque sea por unos minutos en ella.

Pero lo que yo no sabía aún, era que ella no era sólo una chica bonita, y que muy pronto no me importaría demasiado el hecho de que juegue para nuestros enemigos.

* * *

**N/A Así que... aquí tienen el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Espero que les guste esta pequeña introducción. ****[Lo califiqué M porque, sí, contendrá algunas escenas picantes. Pero no se asusten, no será para tanto]**

**No olviden decirme lo que piensan acerca de esto con una review o envíame un email a dreamscometrue22(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	2. El héroe

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Luego de que el partido terminó, Cameron se acercó a mí y me besó posesivamente. Me dijo que lo esperara hasta que terminara de cambiarse porque quería hablar conmigo. Después de eso, se fue al vestidor con sus compañeros sin dejarme responder.

Después de despedirme de mis compañeras y guardar mis pompones en mi bolso, me senté fuera del vestidor masculino para esperar por Cameron. Todos sus compañeros seguían saliendo y me di cuenta que él era el único que faltaba por salir.

Cuando apareció, me levante y me acerque a él.

''Hola…'' le dije pero él tenía una mirada muy enfadada.

'' ¿Sucede algo?'' pregunté

''¿Quién era ese chico?'' me dijo con la voz seria y dura

''¿Qué… que chico?''

''El idiota ese que se acercó a ti antes del partido'' casi gritó

''Ah… Frank… el solo me preguntaba qué hora era yo…'' pero él me interrumpió dándome una cachetada.

''¡Sabes que no tiene que hablar con otros chicos!'' me gritó.

''¿Qué? ¿Ahora también vas a prohibirme hablar con un simple amigo?'' grité también.

Pero él no contestó. Me pegó con su puño de lleno en la parte baja de mi ojo. Fue uno de los peores golpes que me haya dado jamás. Estaba por largarme a llorar en ese instante, pero el grito de un chico que venía corriendo hacia nosotros me hiso dar vuelta la mirada.

''¿QUE CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA?'' el chico gritó. Acto seguido, le pegó con su puño a Cameron tan fuerte como él lo había hecho conmigo.

Cameron calló al piso completamente aturdido.

Mi héroe era alto como Cameron, tenía el cabello completamente rubio, y unos ojos hermosos. Usaba el uniforme del equipo contario al de Cameron. Por supuesto yo lo había visto jugar en el partido de hoy. El chico que me había ayudado no era nada más que Austin Moon.

Me tiré hacia atrás cuando Cameron se levantó del suelo con la mirada más furiosa que hbaía tenido jamás.

''¿COMO MIERDA TE ATREVES A GOLPEAR A UNA MUJER?'' volvió a gritar Austin y volvió a golpearlo en su cara.

Pero esta vez Cameron no cayó al suelo. Aunque su nariz estaba sangrando, se paró delante de mí y me lanzó una mirada de odio.

''Te vas a arrepentir de esto, pequeña puta'' me dijo y me estremecí.

Salió por la puerta. Me quedé mirando a la nada durante un instante, totalmente consiente de que el chico rubio tenía sus dos ojos en mí. Mi ojo comenzó a doler al igual que mi mejilla. Llevé dos dedos a la sección donde Cameron me había golpeado y cuando los retiré, tenían sangre.

''Oh por Dios'' susurré y me dejé caer contra los casilleros que tenía a mis espaldas.

Austin no dijo ni una palabra, lo que agradecí porque no tenía ganas de responder preguntas. No en ese momento. Con una mano ahuecó mi rostro y con la otra inspeccionó el golpe. Seguro tenía que verse bastante mal, ya que hiso una mueca de disgusto.

''Ven'' me dijo

''¿Qué…?'' dije

''Tengo que llevarte a la enfermería, se ve bastante mal''

Al ver que yo no lo seguía, me cogió de la mano dulcemente y me acompañó hasta la puerta de la enfermería. Pero no tuvimos mucho éxito. En la puerta, había un enorme cartel pegado con cinta adhesiva que decía ''HOY Y MAÑANA CERRADO''. Perfecto.

''Dios…'' dijo Austin y luego se volvió para mirarme. ''Se está hinchando. Te llevaré a mi departamento, creo que allí tengo varias cosas que…''

''No'' susurré

Él suavizó su expresión y me miró directo a los ojos.

''Sé que no nos conocemos. Pero no voy a hacerte daño. El golpe se está hinchando y también sangra. Aquí no van a atenderte y no voy a dejarte tirada'' me dijo.

Quizá él no me conocía, pero por lo menos yo sabía su nombre. No tenía otra opción más que seguirlo. No quería quedarme aquí sola cuando todo el mundo se había ido. Tenía miedo que Cameron regresara.

Asentí levemente y él volvió a tirar dulcemente de mi brazo para llevarme a su casa.

El camino en su camioneta fue muy silencioso. Yo miraba por la ventana mientras él conducía, y me miraba de a ratos para saber cómo estaba. Era tan considerado.

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me acompañó hasta lo que resultó ser de departamento. Cuando entré, lo primero que ví fueron fotos de la familia. Pero no vi la familia.

''Vivo solo'' me dijo, como si leyera mis pensamientos. ''Voy a buscar hielo, puedes sentarte en el sofá si quieres''

Lo vi irse a un cuarto que supuse era la cocina, y obedecí sentándome en el sofá azul.

Regresó al minuto con varios cubos de hielo envueltos en un pañuelo. Se sentó a mi lado a mi calo y los colocó sobre el golpe. Quise tomarlo para hacerlo yo misma, es decir, no me estaba muriendo, solo estaba un poco conmocionada. De todas maneras, me dijo que estaba bien y que él lo haría.

''Lo siento. Esto debe ser raro. '' Me dijo mientras se reía y seguía apoyando el hielo en mi mejilla.

''¿Qué cosa?'' pregunté, y no pude evitar soltar un risita también. Su risa era contagiosa.

''Quiero decir… está en mi apartamento, y ni siquiera sabemos nuestros nombres. Soy Austin'' tomó mi mano derecha con la que él tenía libre.

''Soy Ally'' dije

''Bonito nombre''

''Gracias'' dije

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. Pero ya era demasiado, no podíamos seguir evitando el tema. Por lo tanto, alguno tenía que hablar.

''¿Qué pasó?'' preguntó luego de soltar un suspiro.

Podría llegar a ser algo privado las peleas que yo mantenía con mi novio. Y también era muy vergonzoso aceptar y decirle a alguien que él me golpeaba. Pero estaba en su departamento, y Austin me había rescatado de Cameron. Contarle era lo menos que podía hacer.

''Él se enojó porque hablé con un muchacho antes del partido'' dije

''Sólo… ¿hablar?'' preguntó luego de bajar el hielo que había sostenido tanto tiempo.

''Sí…'' djie ''Sólo me preguntó la hora''

''Él… ¿Ya lo ha hecho varias veces?'' preguntó

¿Qué si Cameron me había golpeado anteriormente? Ni siquiera podía contar con los dedos las veces que lo había hecho.

''Ally…'' volvió a decir cuando vio que yo no respondía

Las lágrimas empezaron a juntarse en mis ojos. Estaba tan cansada. Estaba harta de todo esto. Tenía que cubrir los moretones con maquillaje, tenía que soportar sus gritos cuando cualquier persona que no fuera él me hablara. Pero esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos, me había golpeado dos veces seguidas y estaba sangrando.

Asentí con la cabeza cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. Corrían calientes por todo mi rostro. Coloqué mis codos en mis rodillas y tapé mi cara con mis manos. Comencé a sollozar. Austin colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda, y era el mayor acto de afecto verdadero que había recibido en tanto tiempo.

Luego de un rato, saqué las lágrimas que quedaban con el dorso de mi mano y lo miré. Me miraba preocupado.

''¿Por qué no lo dejas?'' me susurró

''No puedo'' dije

''¿Por qué?' pregunto Austin, y por segunda vez pensé que se merecía que le contara.

''Hace ocho meses mis padres me echaron de mi casa. En ese momento yo comenzaba a salir con Cameron. Él dijo que podía quedarme en su departamento porque vivía solo. Realmente no tenía donde ir. No podía quedarme más de un día en la casa de una amiga, y… entonces acepté. Fue ahí cuando conocí al verdadero Cameron. Él… comenzó a gritarme y… ''otra vez yo estaba llorando ''Y cualquier cosa que yo hacía lo molestaba. Cualquier insignificante cosa. Un día me negué y el me dio una cachetada. Por primera vez. Yo me quedé callada. Si me iba, no podría volver jamás, y no tenía donde más ir. Desde entonces usó ese método para que cumpliera con todo lo que me pedía. No me dejaba salir con mis amigos. Ni hablar con ningún hombre que no fuera él. Realmente… '' sollocé ''No quería que me pegara entonces obedecía. Y ahora… es la primera vez que lo hace tan grave y no sé qué voy a hacer, no sé a dónde voy a ir…'' cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y volví a llorar.

Austin se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego por fin habló.

''Aquí'' dijo

Levanté mi rostro y lo miré a los ojos.

''¿Qué?'' le susurré

''Que puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, si quieres''

* * *

**N/A Hola! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi nueva** **fic. Para los que preguntan: sí, Ally es la porrista que le llamó la atención a Austin.**

**He leído sus review's y estoy muy agradecida, las responderé todas juntas en el capitulo siguiente. No olviden enviarme sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo! Gracias por leer! :D**


	3. Conocerse mejor

**Punto de vista de Austin**

''Que puedes quedarte aquí esta noche, si quieres'' dije

Había visto a la hermosa chica de labios rojos siendo golpeada por el idiota de Cameron y la había traído a mi departamento. Pero no esperaba que ella me dijera que la había golpeado en varias ocasiones, o peor aún, que no tenía donde ir. Así que me ofrecí.

''No creo que se buena idea…'' ella comenzó a balbucear

''¿Por qué?'' pregunté ''es solo una noche y…''

''Es que… si alguien se entera yo…''

''¿Por qué alguien habría de enterarse? Además, no importa lo que piensen. Sólo quiero que tengas un sitio donde quedarte''

''Quiero decir… Yo aliento para un equipo, y soy la novia del capitán. Tú eres el capitán del equipo contrario. Eso no nos vuelve… ¿enemigos?'' dijo

Tenía razón, mis amigos se enfadarían si se enteraran que traje a una porrista de la Secundaria del Sur y la dejé dormir aquí, pero no importaba demasiado.

''¿Qué importan los demás?'' dije, pero no quería alzar la voz. Ella ya se había asustado lo suficiente hoy ''Sólo… no quiero dejarte afuera''

''¿Por qué?'' susurró Ally

''No lo sé… yo… simplemente no podría dormir si supiera que tendrías que volver a dormir hoy al departamento de Cameron, o quedarte sola ahí afuera'' señalé hacia la ventana, mostrándole que ya estaba oscureciendo.

Pude ver que dudó unos segundos pero luego asintió suavemente.

''Gracias'' me dijo

''Está bien, yo..'' comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió.

''No, de verdad, gracias. Nadie me ha tratado tan… bien desde hace mucho tiempo.''

No pude retener una pequeña sonrisa, y ella me la devolvió.

''Voy a conseguirte algo de ropa'' le dije. Ella aún llevaba su uniforme de porrista, y aunque antes había pensado que era extremadamente sexy, no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos ''Y quizá puedas tomar un ducha, si quieres''

Ally se miró a sí misma.

''Esta bien… no he podido tomar una desde que el partido terminó'' dijo

Troté hasta mi pequeña habitación y revolví en mi armario. Encontré una camisa roja y blanca a cuadros que me quedaba chica, y unos shorts negros ajustados que había comprado hace dos años pensando que era para gimnastas y resultó ser para mujer. Se lo llevé, junto con dos toallas y le enseñé el camino hacia el baño. Cuando estuvo dentro, me senté en un taburete en la barra que usaba de mesa.

Realmente creía que Cameron era un idiota. Se creía el mejor del mundo por anotar en los partidos, lanzaba miradas asesinas a todo el mundo y era la persona más competitiva y arrogante del mundo. Pero no pensé nunca que podría llegar a este punto. Al punto de golpear a tu propia novia para que haga todo lo que le dices, era patético. Cuando los ví en los vestidores, y presencié el momento justo cuando la golpeó, corrí directamente hacia ellos y aparté a Ally de su lado. Fue lo único que me vino a la cabeza. Y golpearlo luego, por supuesto. Pero Ally si me daba lástima. Ella era una chica tan dulce, tan hermosa, y aunque no la conocía bien parecía una buena chica. Y el hecho de que tenía que soportar a Cameron solo por miedo a quedarse en la calle me ponía los pelos de punta. Aun así, ella no perdía el brillo en su sonrisa. Me puse a pensar cómo se vería en la mañana, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos vidriosos.

No escuché a Ally saliendo del baño, así que cuando me tocó el hombro di un respingo.

''Lo siento'' me dije tímidamente

''Oh… está bien''

Ella llevaba la ropa que yo le había dado. La camisa le quedaba un poco grade, y llegaba hasta sus muslos. Ya no llevaba maquillaje, pero aun así era perfecta… Espera… ¿Qué?

''¿Realmente crees que es buena idea que me quede?'' preguntó

''Por supuesto'' dije

''Es que… nos conocemos tan poco…''

''Tengo una idea'' le dije ''Juguemos a las veinte preguntas''

''Está bien'' dijo y sonrió. Tomó otro taburete y se sentó enfrente de mí. ''¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?''

''Me esperaba una pregunta más profunda'' reí. ''Pizza. ¿La tuya?''

''Salmón'' dijo

''¿De verdad?''

''Sí… mi madre lo hacía muy rico, es por eso que me gusta tanto.'' Había triste en su voz.

''¿Qué pasó con ellos?'' pregunté

Ally suspiró y colocó sus manos en sus rodillas.

''Ellos son ese tipo de personas que creen que la vida se basa en el dinero, Austin. Creen que debes esforzarte toda tu infancia para tener un trabajo detrás de un escritorio para toda la vida y ganar un enorme salario.'' Suspiró por segunda vez. ''Mi madre cometió muchos errores cuando era joven, y no quería que yo cometa los mismos. Pero… mi sueño nunca fue pasar la vida firmando papeles y haciendo cuentas. Desde que tengo memoria… amo bailar. Lo amo con toda mi alma. Y cuando tenía quince decidí profesionalizarme en eso, estudiar en una verdadera academia. Pero cuando se lo dije a mis padres, se enfadaron tanto. Dijeron que no era un trabajo digno y que parecería una ramera si me dedicaba a aquello, y fue allí cuando exploté de una vez por todas. Les dije que no quería ser lo que ellos querían que fuera y… ellos dijeron que si no cambiaba de opinión me fuera de la casa. En ese momento estaba demasiado enojada para pensar con claridad, así que tomé mis cosas y corrí hacia lo de Cameron. Me he quedado en su departamento desde entonces.'' Explicó.

''Entonces…'' dije ''¿No has vuelto a hablar con ellos?''

''Me han ubicado, y saben dónde estoy parando. Me han venido a busar un millón de veces pero no he abierto la puerta. Le dije a Cameron que si los veía o hablaba con ellos simplemente les dijera que no quería verlos''

''Lo siento'' dije

''Está bien… ¿Qué pasó con los tuyos? Quiero decir… vives solo'' me dijo

''Sí… mis padres están en Ámsterdan por cuestiones de trabajo, van a quedarse allí varios años más. Sólo que… yo tenía una buena posición en el equipo de futbol y no quería perderlo''

''Ah… y… ¿tienes novia?''

''No'' escupí ''Rompimos hace más o menos diez meses y, creeme, no busco nada serio por ahora''

''Te rompieron el corazón, ¿eh?'' ella se rió.

''Trato de olvidarlo'' dije

''Pues, hagámoslo''

''¿Qué?'' la miré desconcertado.

''Olvidémonos de los problemas, bebamos algo'' dijo sonriendo.

''Tengo unas cervezas en la alacena pero… ¿estas segura?'' dije en tono de duda.

''¡Por supuesto!'' casi gritó ''No vamos a emborracharnos, Austin, sólo unas copas para despreocuparnos y dormir plácidamente toda la noche. ¿Qué dices?''

''Creo que…'' comencé ''Está bien, pero solo unas copas. No quiero tener resaca mañana''

''Está bien. ¿Dónde están las botellas?'' preguntó

Señalé con el dedo hacia una alacena en la esquina de la cocina, a la altura del suelo. Ally se bajó de un salto del taburete y fue hacia allí. Se inclinó y dejó un plano completo de su trasero. Un bonito trasero. Tomó las dos botellas y agarró dos vasos. Volvió hacia donde yo estaba y los puso sobre la mesa. Los tomé firmemente y ella los llenó casi hasta el borde. Agarré uno y ella el otro, y lo levantamos para brindar.

''A nuestra salud'' dijo

''A nuestra salud'' respondí, y ambos vaciamos los dos vasos en un instante.

* * *

**N/A Hola otra vez! Les dejo el tercer capítulo de ésta historia. Espero que les guste y quiero que sepan que tengo muchas ideas para seguirla. El capítulo que sigue es clasificado M, pero nada del otro mundo. Les envío saludos, y gracias por leer. Espero seguir resibien review's, ahora responderé algunas:**

**RaurayAusllyfan: Gracias ambas de tus review's! De cualquier manera, yo no creo que Austin se haya enamorado de Ally... al menos no aún :D**

**Lovefan1: Graciaas! Saludos **


	4. Pasados de copas

**N/A Austin y Ally tienen 18 años, los dos (:**

**No poseo A&A pero sí la historia. [Capítulo calificado M]**

* * *

**Punto de vista de Ally**

Pasaron como dos horas desde que yo había sacado las botellas. Las habíamos acabado a las dos y habíamos encontrado otra un poco hundida en la alacena. Para ese punto ya me sentía mareada y no entendía claramente lo que sucedía.

Nos sentamos con Austin en el sofá que estaba frente al televisor y, gracias al exceso de alcohol, no podíamos dejar de reír.

''Y entonces ella me dijo que ya no me quería'' Austin gritó haciendo referencia a su ultima novia. Luego de eso, comenzó a reír tan fuerte que si no hubiera estado borracha me habría asustado.

''Seguramente era una de esas rubias huecas que solo piensan en sus uñas'' me dio grité también.

''Realmente no me importa'' me respondió y volvimos a reír fuerte.

Austin se veía tan sexy. Siempre. Cuando jugaba en el campo, era imposible quitar los ojos de él. Y ahora, en ese estado casi borracho no dejaba de estar bueno. No estábamos borrachos, teníamos nuestras ideas acomodadas y éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Pero no puedo negar que sí estábamos mareados y no teníamos vergüenza alguna.

''Voy al baño'' dije

Me levanté e intenté pasar por al lado de Austin para ir al cuarto de baño, pero me resbalé con la alfombra y caía sobre él. Estaba prácticamente en su regazo. Nos miramos a los ojos. Sus ojos, eran tan bonitos. Y su cabello se veía tan sedoso que no pude evitar rodearlo por el cuello con mis brazos para tocarlo. Sus labios se veían carnosos y rojos. Y yo quería besarlos. Y estaba segura de que él quería besarme también. Pasó solo un segundo y nuestros labios estaban conectados. Yo bajé mi mano hasta su mejilla para acercarlo más a mí. Si había algo que yo realmente necesitaba en ese momento, era olvidarme de todo el asunto con Cameron y mis padres. Y quizá esta era una buena idea para hacerlo. Yo no quería a Austin. Sólo quería… algo de contacto humano por esta noche.

Nos besábamos ferozmente, como si nuestras vidas dependieran de ello. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla y me senté totalmente sobre Austin. Le rodee la cintura con mis piernas y lo seguí besando. Él puso sus dos manos en mi cintura y apretó un poco, lo que me hiso gemir y él lo notó. Comenzó a besar mi cuello. Tenía un lugar muy sensible allí, y Austin lo había descubierto. El chupaba y yo gemía suavemente. Pero necesitábamos más.

Sin separarse de mí me fue desabotonando la camisa que él mismo me había dado y en unos pocos segundos ya estaba arrojada en el suelo. Hice lo mismo con su camisa y pasé mis manos por su pecho. Todos sus abdominales se marcaban perfectamente y su piel parecía bronceada. Nos besamos otra vez y mordí intencionalmente su labio inferior hasta hacerlo gemir. Austin me levantó por la cintura y me recostó contra el sofá, quedando él sobre mí.

Me quitó mis pantalones cortos y pasó su mano por mis piernas. Me estremecí ante el tacto y lo seguí besando.

Desabroché su cinturón y tiré para abajo sus pantalones. Nos quedamos sólo en nuestra ropa interior.

Estaba a punto de tener sexo con alguien que conocía hacía pocos minutos. Y estaba en su casa. Y no me importaba.

De un segundo al otro tiró de mi sujetador y se salió por completo. Comenzó a masajear uno de mis pechos y besar el otro. No pude evitar gemir y eso lo hice besarme más fuerte. Pero ya había habido demasiada introducción y yo necesitaba algo más. Tiré yo misma de mis bragas y de su bóxer blanco. Rodee con mi mano su miembro y noté que estaba completamente erecto. Y que era bastante grande.

Austin estiró la mano hacia el pequeño cajón de una mesa que se encontraba al lado del sofá y sacó un condón. Se lo colocó y apoyó los codos sobre el sofá, uno a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Sentí como se colocaba en mi entrada y me miró a los ojos por un momento, luego metió su miembro por completo.

Los dos gemimos a la vez. Él bajó la cabeza para hundirla en mi cabello y me penetró más fuerte.

''Eres tan sexy'' me susurró a lo que respondí con otro gemido.

Él siguió empujando fuertemente hasta que sentí que se me tensaba todo el cuerpo.

''Oh dios'' gemí

No pude contenerme más y deje que un orgasmo me invadiera.

''Si, si'' gimió Austin

Él bajó el ritmo de las embestidas y aproveché para cambiar de posición. Lo senté a él con la espalda contra el respaldo del sofá y me senté sobre él con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Ahora yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y dejé que mi cabeza caiga en su hombro. Comencé a besar su cuello cuando él buscó con su miembro mi entrada y volvió a embestirme. Comencé a moverme de arriba hacia abajo para darle más placer, y funcionó. Austin comenzó a gemir más fuerte que antes y a besar mi pecho.

Comencé a sentirme a punto de acabar otra vez pero no quería hacerlo sin que Austin también lo hiciera. Aumenté el ritmo de mis saltos y le suspiré en el oído, para que se dé cuenta que quería más.

Cuando empezó a gritar mi nombre supe que estaba por terminar también. Tomó mis nalgas y las apretó.

''Ally'' dijo entrecortadamente ''Voy a… a… ahh''

Sentí como bombeó dentro de mí y me corrí junto a él.

''Si, si, sigue'' gemí

Austin mantuvo las embestidas por su cuenta unos segundos más hasta que mi orgasmo cesó y lo besé. Su lengua pasó por toda mi boca peleándose con la mía, aunque no tan ferozmente como lo habíamos hecho al principio. Me desprendí de él y observé como tiraba el condón en un cesto de basura.

Una oleada de sueño debido al alcohol que había ingerido se apoderó de mí y bostecé. Me recosté en el sillón y cerré los ojos aunque no pretendía dormirme ya que tenía que hablar con Austin.

Pero las copas me ganaron y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

**N/A Así que, el cuarto capítulo! Sí, fue el primero con escenas calificadas M. Me gustaría saber que les pareció y que les gustaría para el proximo! **


	5. Nada de esto ha pasado

**Punto de vista de Austin**

Me desperté y lo primero que supe antes de abrir los ojos era que me dolía la cabeza. Abrí lentamente los ojos y vi el techo de mi sala de estar. Luego miré hacia un lado, y vi el respaldo azul de mi sillón. Pero cuando miré hacia el otro, no podía creerlo. Ally estaba dormida a mi lado, desnuda. Y cuando me miré a mí mismo, también lo estaba.

Al principio no entendía absolutamente nada. Pero al paso de los minutos me fui refrescando la memoria sobre lo que había pasado en la noche. Me acordaba que habíamos bebido unas cervezas, y que habíamos empezado a hablar sobre un tema, aunque no recordaba exactamente cuál. Recordé que se había caído sobre mí y nos habíamos besado. Y recordé la última parte, cuando tuvimos sexo.

Oh por Dios. No podía creer que hubiésemos tenido sexo. Y ni siquiera hubiésemos estado totalmente consientes.

Estaba nervioso porque no quería que piense que me había aprovechado de ella. Quiero decir, ella estaba dolida por lo de Cameron y confundida y le había propuesto quedarse a dormir aquí sin ninguna segunda intención, lo juro. Pero no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ahora solo me quedaba esperar que ella se levantara para ver como reaccionaba. De verdad, estaba muy nervioso.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas vi que empezaba a moverse y abría de a poco los ojos. Primero miró al techo, luego a un lado y luego clavó sus ojos en mí. Los mantuvo allí unos momentos y luego recordó.

''Mierda'' dijo

Ally se sentó en el sofá y se inclinó hacia el suelo para agarrar su ropa. Se colocó su brasier, que por cierto, no recordaba que era negro. Se puso sus bragas y la camisa que le había prestado.

''Lo siento, Ally'' dije ''No sé qué paso yo estaba…''

''Austin'' me dijo interrumpiéndome. No parecía enojada ''Lo sé. Ambos estábamos borrachos. En cualquier caso, es mi culpa. Nunca debí haber sacado esas botellas''

''No quiero que pienses que me aproveché de tu… situación'' dije

Yo aún estaba recostado en el sofá y lo único que cubría mis partes íntimas era una manta amarilla.

''Está bien. No pienso eso'' dijo y me regaló una media sonrisa mientras se ponía los pantalones cortos. ''Pero…''

''¿Qué?'' dije

''Nadie puede enterarse de… lo que pasó. Ni siquiera de que estuve aquí'' me dijo tímidamente ''Podían expulsarme de las porristas''

''Sí'' dije ''Podían expulsarme del equipo.'' Era verdad.

''Sólo tenemos que olvidarnos de todo esto y hacer como si no nos hubiéramos conocido'' dijo

''Me parece lo mejor… creo'' dije

''No creas que soy una desagradecida'' me dijo sentándose a mi lado. ''Quiero decir, te agradezco mucho por haberme dejado dormir aquí anoche y por haberme ayudado con… Cameron. Y nunca hubiese esperado una ayuda tan grande de alguien que no conocía, y ahora que te conozco mucho mejor sé que eres una excelente persona y me encantaría ser tu amiga pero… estar en el equipo de las porristas es la oportunidad para bailar más cercana. Y como te dije, amo bailar. Además, estás en un gran puesto en tu equipo no quiero que eso se arruine por mi culpa. Seguramente si tus amigos se enteran que dejaste dormir en tu casa a la novia del capitán de la Secundaria del Sur te sacarán del equipo y realmente no quiero eso.''

''Suena como si estuvieras rompiendo conmigo'' dije y nos reímos ''Pero sí. Realmente creo que es lo mejor''

''Así que… adios'' me dijo

''¿No vas a desayunar aquí?'' pregunté

''No lo creo, voy a ir a casa de Trish a recogerla e iremos por ahí a comer algo''

''Está bien''

Yo aún estaba desnudo cubierto solo con la sábana, por eso no quise levantarme. Ally, completamente vestida, se acercó a mí y me despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Luego fue hacia la puerta, tomó el picaporte y la entreabrió, pero me acordé de algo y quise decírselo antes que se fuera.

''Ally'' dije

''¿Si?'' ella se giró para mirarme

''Prométeme… que no volverás con Cameron. Ese tipo es una mierda. No dejes que te golpee o te haga hacer cosas que no quieres nunca más. Y si algún día no tienes donde dormir, sabes que puedes venir aquí. ¿Está bien?''

''Lo sé. Y gracias'' dijo.

Y luego se fue. Con mi camisa puesta. Y yo estaba seguro de que no la volvería a ver.

A la tarde me fui a entrenar con el equipo. La resaca se había ido por completo y estaba listo para la práctica.

''Hey Austin'' Dez me saludó apenas entré.

''Que onda, Dez'' dije

''¿Dónde fuiste ayer?'' preguntó ''Queríamos ir a la casa de Dallas luego del juego pero no te encontramos. Decidimos dejarlo para otro día, de todas maneras''

''Oh. Lo siento. Yo me fui temprano porque… mmm…''

Porque encontré a una de las animadoras de nuestro rival golpeada por su novio, que resultó ser el idiota más grande que hay en el mundo, la llevé a mí casa cuando no sabía ni siquiera su nombre, hablé por unas horas con ella y luego me emborraché. Tuvimos sexo aunque no recordamos la mitad de las cosas. Y decidimos hacer como si todo eso nunca hubiese pasado

''Yo solo fui a mi casa porque no me sentía bien''

''Espero que ahora estes mejor, el entrenador dice que nos tiene una gran sorpresa''

''¿Sorpresa? ¿De qué tipo?'' pregunté mientras nos movíamos al centro del gimnasio para reunirnos con Jamie, nuestro entrenador.

''No lo sé.''

En ese momento, Dallas apareció desde detrás de nosotros.

''Hola chicos'' dijo

Dez y yo le respondimos con un saludo. Ellos dos eran mis mejores amigos.

''¿Saben con quién me fui a casa ayer?'' dijo

''¿Con quién?'' preguntó Dez.

''Con Kat'' respondió Dallas, de hecho parecía muy feliz.

Kat era la capitana de nuestro equipo de animadoras. Ella era rubia, delgada pero con buen pecho. Era caliente.

''Eres un tipo con suerte'' dijo Dez riendo.

''De cualquier manera'' continuó Dallas ''Las porristas del otro equipo también estaban calientes. ¡Incluso la más sexy es novia de Cameron! ¿Pueden creer que esa hermosura esté con un idiota como él?''

Decidí no responder a eso, era muy malo con las mentiras.

''Sí, ella estaba buena.'' Respondió Dez ''pero por más caliente que esté, no puedes meterte con una porrista del otro bando. Nos estarías traicionando. ¿Verdad, Austin?'' preguntó mirándome.

''Sí… lo sería'' dije tímidamente. Eso me hiso sentir mal. Pero yo no había querido traicionar a mis compañeros o a mi equipo, solo que no podía dejarla aquí sola luego de que le pasara eso. De cualquier manera, yo no iba a volver a verla.

Jamie me salvó de esa embarazosa conversación cuando nos llamó a todos al centro del gimnasio.

''Chicos, chicos'' comenzó a decir con su voz de entrenador ''Hagan silencio, por favor, tengo un gran anuncio que darles''

Nos reunimos, éramos alrededor de 25 chicos, todos jugamos en el mismo equipo. Algunos titulares, como nosotros, y otros suplentes que viven en el banco como Arthur, un chico nerd que ama la ciencia pero está en el equipo porque sus padres lo obligan y le ruega al entrenador que jamás lo deje entrar a jugar de titular. Pero yo no soportaría estar en la banca mucho tiempo, nací para jugar a esto.

''Primero que nada, quiero felicitarlos por el partido de ayer'' comenzó Jamie ''Sé que ha terminado en un empate, pero también ha estado muy difícil y esa era la mejor manera de terminarlo. Pero para los que se quedaron con la bronca, tengo buenas noticias. El entrador del equipo de la Secundaria del Sur ha solicitado una ''revancha'' en dos semanas''

Espera. ¿Qué?

''Sí, han escuchado bien'' continuó ''Volverán a jugar contra la Secundaria Sur, así que esta vez debemos prepararnos mucho mejor que antes y dar batalla. ¿Quién está conmigo?'' gritó, y todos los jugadores gritaron ''Yoo'' como respuesta.

Pero en lo único que yo podía pensar en ese momento, era en que tendría que enfrentarme a Ally otra vez. ¿Le hablaría? ¿O haría como si no la conociera? ¿Qué haría Cameron? ¿Mis amigos se darían cuenta de que estuvo en mi casa y me expulsarían del equipo por traicionarlos?

Lo que parecía calmarse estaba otra vez despertando.

* * *

**N/A Hola, hola! Aquí el capítulo numero cinco de esta historia. Austin y Ally deciden olvidar el hecho de que tuvieron sexo y decirse adios para siempre. Pero, no es tan facil. Creo que desde el capitulo siguiente empieza la historia jugosa, jajaja. Les pido a todos que me dejen sus comentarios, criticas, review's o como quieran llamarlo, porque me hacen muy feliz! :D Gracias por todo el apoyo y las lecturas, los quiero!**

**RaurayAusllyFan: Muchas gracias por el apoyo! Leo cada una de tus criticas y espero seguir recibiendo mas! Saludoos**

**Karito: Aqui la continuación! Espero que te guste!**

**Lizju999: Thanks!**


End file.
